


Naruto's Prison Break Lesson

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rescue Missions, Spooning, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation, Naruto and friends are abducted by the remaining White Zetsu clones, who seek to learn the art of human breeding; unaware of the danger they're in and things only heat up when a rescue team of kunoichi arrive to help. NarutoxHinataxSakuraxHotaruxAnkoxSamuixTemarixInoxTentenxKarin. Remake of Tsunade's Lewd Prison Monitoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Prison Break Lesson

Ladies and gentlemen, Naruho's arch-enemy returns to give his fans the well-deserved remake of the doujin known as  _ **Tsunade's Lewd Prison Monitoring**_ where some Zetsu clones capture and trick Naruto into screwing Hinata, Sakura, and Tsunade so they can learn how to have sex before raping the women along with Samui and Anko, who arrive to help. Though Naruto breaks free, the girls ultimately end up getting revenge on the Zetsu clones themselves and while it's not a downer ending, it's a waste that Naruto didn't get to screw the girls again (not even coming close to touching Samui and Anko).

However, this is where _**Sketchfan**_ and I step in to bring people remakes of rape stories that involve the villains getting their due and the hero getting to do some tail. So, for this story, we have a bigger number of girls and while Hinata, Sakura, Anko, and Samui aren't removed from the story, Tsunade is for reasons I've made clear in the past countless times.

As compensation for her absence, all of Hotaru, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Karin are put into the story and Naruto will have twice the blast and twice the ass. So, enjoy this well-deserved remake!

**Summary:** Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Hotaru are captured by the surviving group of Zetsu clones, who seek to learn about the art of human copulation. Little do they know Naruto has a few tricks up his sleeve and the rescue team soon finds the fruits of his efforts are some to enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Naruto.**

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR Production**

* * *

In Konoha, Naruto was currently busy packing his backpack and smiled at while doing. It had been a few days since Naruto and Sasuke slew Kaguya (along with Madara) and freed the world from her Eternal Tsukuyomi; though he took the Uchiha's Rinnegan for safe-keeping after the Rabbit Goddess had been slain.

Naruto had been rewarded with a free vacation before he would become Hokage and he placed his backpack on his back. Most of his friends had already left on vacation and he was setting out on his own.

"There." Naruto said before heading out of the village and heading to a resort near Konoha's borderline. Once he checked into a room, he immediately headed towards the hot springs and sat in the warm water.

Naruto smiled and lounged in the water while couldn't help but feel lonely. After all, he was hoping to celebrate his vacation with his friends but he hadn't counted on them all leaving the village so suddenly but in another sense, he'd understand anyone literally rushing to get a vacation after a war like the one they survived.

Even Kinkaku and Ginkaku weren't available since the two were elsewhere and left their newly adopted sibling. As the blonde continued to think on this, he didn't notice a white substance building on his back and beginning to expend.

"Hello!" A familiar voice said and Naruto looked behind him to see a white Zetsu clone appear on his back and entrap him in his flytrap extensions. Before he could break out of the clone, the Zetsu duplicate freed him; only to receive a roundhouse kick that knocked his head off and the blonde looked out through the bars of the room he was in.

It was a cage made by Mokuton bars and standing outside of them were two white Zetsu clones. The first looked at the head of his fellow clone and sighed before looking back at Naruto.

"You sure have a lot of energy, don't you?" The Zetsu asked.

"You?! I thought Sasuke wiped you out!" Naruto said.

"Oh-ho, the Uchiha merely wiped out our original but we attached one of us to you when you killed some of our brethren." The second Zetsu answered before Naruto ran up to the bars and started to violently shake them

"I can't believe you'd locked me up in a place like this! Hurry up and release me!" Naruto roared; not remembering he was naked.

"There's no way we'd release you just because you told us to since Madara would hate if the 9-tail's idiotic Jinchuuruki got out." The 1st Zetsu clone said and that caught Naruto's attention.

"Yes, Madara will be pleased once he sees we have one of the last Jinchuuruki's." The other Zetsu answered and Naruto listened to them talk on about Madara. Remembering how he and Sasuke freed all the tailed-beasts from within, he knew there'd be no way for the crazed Uchiha to be alive after he and Sasuke obliterated him from head-to-toe and came to a realization that these Zetsu must be the final remnants.

Naruto looked around the cage and spotted seal tags that would normally make it impossible for anyone to form chakra with but with the chakra he had, it wouldn't be impossible for him to break out at any desired time. After all, as an extra safety measure to prevent Kaguya from ever existing again, Naruto and Sasuke used their Rinnegan powers to absorb her chakra before dealing the final blow to her; the former absorbing all of her Shinju chakra and splitting half of her monstrous chakra with the latter before sealing her empty body into the moon as Hagoromo and Hamura did eons ago.

With the Zetsu clones not having a clue that Madara was actually dead and likely not knowing that he had the chakra of all the tailed beasts, he correctly decided that they wouldn't have a clue on how strong he currently was nor be aware of the fact that he had ate the Shinju chakra fruit seed given to him by Hagoromo that allowed the Rinnegan he received from Madara via Sakura to merge with his Uzumaki-innate one to perform similar techniques to that of the Byakugan and Mangekyō Sharingan dubbed Eternal Rinnegan.

"You bastards…what do you want?!" Naruto said.

"We used our earth traveling to bring you here so Madara could finally get the 9-tails, so calm down. If you don't struggle, there might be… something good in it for you, you know?" The Zetsu clone said.

"Like what?!" Naruto snapped before the clone snapped his fingers and something above opened. He looked above to see an undressed Hinata fall out of a chute and he jumped to catch her.

Once doing so, he landed and she looked to see him undressed before he realized the same thing about her. He put her down and they stared at each other with great blushes on their faces.

"Na…Naruto-kun..." Hinata managed to say before Naruto observed her curvaceous body and ferociously glared at the Zetsu clones.

"You aloe vera pieces of shit; what have you done to Hinata-chan?!" Naruto roared.

"That's why you're here. We don't quite understand it, but we are very interested in it. So, show us the act of human copulation and we'll let you live longer before Madara gets here." The 2nd Zetsu said.

"Idiot, what the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto said with a blush on his face before the clone reached forward and started rutting his hips forward while gripping the bars.

"Hey, do it quickly, you're supposed to do it like this, right?" The clone said before Naruto growled at him with unmatched anger while Hinata continued to blush as she buried her hand between her cleavage and looked at her friend.

"Don't fuck around, I'll remember this, you guys!" Naruto said before he looked at Hinata, who observed his muscular build and twiddled her fingers in thought. He found himself staring at his former classmate's bosom for so long that his manhood rose and he looked back at the clone.

"There's no way we can do it right here!" Naruto shouted and the Zetsu clone began started scratching his chin.

"How strange, I had heard that if you put a man and woman naked together naked in a small place, they would start copulating on their own. In your case, you sure do seem to have the excitement for it." The clone said as he noticed Naruto's erection.

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't hold back, hurry up and do it. If you don't, I'll remove the nine-tails from your body myself, understand?" The clone said.

"The hell you will!" Naruto said.

"That and I'll drain your friend of all the chakra in her body." The Zetsu said and Naruto contemplated activating his Jinchuuruki abilities to kick the clone's ass while Hinata nervously sweated.

" _This is bad, if it goes like this, Naruto-kun will…"_ Hinata said; not knowing that Naruto could easily break out of the cage. She dropped to one knee and gripped his hardness while fighting back her usual shyness at its feeling

" _This is not the time to be embarrassed. If it's for the sake of Naruto-kun, I will."_ Hinata thought to herself as she held onto Naruto's manhood and he was completely startled at this.

"Hinata-chan?! You don't have to force yourself to listen to those bastards' words, you know?" Naruto insisted and Hinata found herself fascinated with his manhood.

" _This is…Naruto-kun's cock."_ Hinata thought to herself as she started to stroke it as he sat down and watched as the blue-haired woman opened her mouth before sliding it down his hilt. Naruto moaned as Hinata's tongue started twirling around the tip of his erection and he shivered at the wet feeling.

"C-calm down, Hinata-chan…" Naruto moaned as Hinata sucked off the blonde's manhood and the two Zetsu clones watched with anticipation. Though they wanted to see her and Naruto going at it, they both agreed that the scene going on in front of them was arousing as well.

" _Oh…he must think I'm such a pervert for suddenly sucking on his cock."_ Hinata thought to herself while bopping her head down his tower and he groaned while she stirred her wet tongue against the head.

She moaned at the taste before Naruto started to drive it into her mouth and he groaned as her warm saliva wet the head of it. Naruto closed his eyes and shivered while sending his member into the Hyuuga's mouth.

He drove it into Hinata as she licked against it and sucked off his glory while stroking it. Her fingers pumped whatever wasn't in her grasp and she started lightly brushing her free hand against his testicles.

Though still battling against her shy nature, her blush remained as Naruto pumped his erection upright and he groaned as the blue-haired woman's tongue worked against his hardness before freeing it. He watched as she cupped her breasts and squeezed them together on his manhood.

" _It's amazing, Naruto-kun's cock is hard as iron."_ Hinata thought to herself as she squeezed and kneaded her breasts together on the blonde's manhood. She leaned closer and started licking it again while smothering her mounds on his tower.

Naruto thrust into the orbs of flesh as Hinata's tongue licked against his manhood and she felt it twitch within her cleavage as she massaged it. She stirred her tongue against it and kneaded her mounds together on his stiffness while he ran it into her orbs.

Hinata's mouth sank down onto her beloved's erection and with the combined softness of her breasts and the warmth of her saliva, he wouldn't last much longer. Her tongue circled around his manhood before she took her mouth off it in time for the young sage's semen to spurt onto her face and he groaned as the warmth substance splattered onto her face; much to the amusement of the Zetsu clones.

"I'll get everybody else." The 2nd clone answered before turning to leave.

"Very well, I'll stay and record everything." The 1st clone answered before turning his attention to see Naruto panting while watching Hinata lick the semen that was closest to her mouth. Some of his release trailed down her lovely face before she laid back and spread her legs.

"Do as you like, Naruto-kun." Hinata said while Naruto stared at her womanhood and noticed how wet they looked. He moved forward and spread Hinata's folds before she whimpered as he licked into her warmth.

Hinata moaned as the blonde's tongue dug into her folds and he rubbed his fingers on them. He licked into her innards and tasted her wetness as she lay on the ground watching his tongue wiggle inside of her.

Naruto rubbed and brushed his fingers on Hinata's entrance while licking his way into her body. She closed her eyes and moaned as the blonde's tongue lashed against her wetness before his eyes wandered to the Zetsu clone, whose lower flytrap extensions were slowly opening to expose his stiff member.

The blonde rolled his eyes and focused on tasting Hinata's insides as her arousal while the Zetsu intently watched them. Though Hinata had wished this was occurring in some other place, she reminded herself that it was to keep the Zetsu from removing Kurama from Naruto's body and she found her tits growing excited from his tongue traveling throughout her inner tunnels.

Her nails dug into the ground as she knew she wouldn't last very long with how he brushed and rubbed his fingers on her folds. Naruto's tongue removed itself from Hinata's pussy and started to slowly lick against her clit.

Hinata's fingers and toes curled up as Naruto's tongue returned into her womanhood before he finally made the blue-haired beauty reach the end of her rope. She moaned as her release splashed out of her tunnels and gave the blonde a taste he'd never want to forget.

He licked Hinata's release and she panted while he smiled at the taste before sitting back. Once she caught her breath, she looked at the Zetsu and noticed his facial expression had a hint of impatience on it; which made her practically jump onto her feet before she moved towards Naruto and looked down at his manhood before taking a deep breath as she climbed onto him.

" _Alright…if it's like this…"_ Hinata thought to herself before slowly sliding down Naruto's manhood and she moaned at her hymen being broken while he did likewise at how tight she felt.

"Is-is it really alright?" the blushing Naruto asked before his manhood was fully inside of Hinata, whose blush increased at the sheer size of it within her.

"I'm sorry, I already inserted it." Hinata blushed while looking down at Naruto's erection within her pussy before placing her hands on her knees and beginning to thrust her entrance down onto it. She closed her eyes and loudly moaned at feeling that his member reach so deep within her.

Naruto moaned at Hinata's warmth sliding up and down his tower while her hands stayed panted on her knees for the time being. The Zetsu clone smiled at the scene going on as Hinata's large orbs bounced and seeing the look on Naruto's face gave him the right idea on the pleasure his body felt.

"Hinata-chan….it's….it's." Naruto started to say as Hinata rolled her hips forward and looked down at him.

"No…it's alright." Hinata said as she worked her hips together and placed her hands on either side of the blonde. He placed his hands on her waist and held her before finally started to thrash his manhood about inside of her innards.

" _After all, it's because from the beginning, I always dreamt of having a relationship like this with Naruto-kun."_ Hinata thought while she felt the tip of Naruto's member striking against her womb and her breasts heaved into the air in front of his face. With his thrusts in sync with her own, she leaned back and moaned loudly while the blonde thrust his member into her womanhood.

Both Naruto and Hinata temporarily closed their eyes as the blue-haired woman thrust against him. She rolled her hips forth as Naruto's manhood flew into her entrance and he groaned as her wetness grew tighter with each movement.

He then opened his eyes and was treated to the sight of Hinata's jiggling breasts as she rode him. The blonde stared at her bouncing bosom and slowly took his hands off her waist.

" _Damn, her breasts are swaying so much! I can't take anymore!"_ Naruto thought before cupping Hinata's breasts and squeezed them together while they jiggled. This shocked the blue-hair woman as the blonde caressed her mounds while ramming his member into her tightness and he was fascinated by their softness.

He buried his fingers into the mound as it bobbed and bounced in his hold while kneading them. Hinata moaned as Naruto fondled and caressed her orbs before placing his mouth on her nipple.

She rolled her hips forward and watched as Naruto's fingers massaged her left mound while he rubbed his canines together on her hardened bud. He groaned before suckling it and groping what he could hold of her mounds.

" _Naruto-kun likes me, after all?"_ Hinata thought to herself while he drove his erection into her entrance and rubbed his lips together on her tit before switching to the other. He rammed his length into her walls and moaned while her wetness grew tighter on him.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, I just can't bear it anymore…" Naruto said to Hinata, whose blush covered her face and moved her hands to his chest as he lay back with her leaning forward so her tit didn't leave his mouth.

"Do as you please, Naruto-kun, its fine." Hinata moaned as lust filled every corner of her being as Naruto's length crashed into her walls and he freed her mound before finally kissing her. While shocked, she found herself returning the affectionate movement while working her hips together and she felt the blonde's erection twitch.

Her lust-filled lavender eyes looked into Naruto's blue ones and he nearly forgot that he was doing this to save the blue-haired woman's life as he rocketed his growth into her. They moaned in their kiss and he rubbed her heaving mounds while slamming his hardness into her pussy as she brought herself down onto it.

Naruto and Hinata's tongues met within their mouths while working their hips together and he continued squeezing the bouncing orbs until his manhood was squeezed by her innards. Both moaned as the sage's member sprayed the inside of her stomach with his semen and it flooded out of her warmth while simultaneously filling her.

Sweat trailed down both of their bodies before they separated their lips to catch their breaths and Hinata softly smiled at Naruto, who couldn't help but smile back at her. The aroused Zetsu clone tapped his foot and caught their attention.

Remembering that Hinata's life was in greater danger than his, he gestured for her to turn around and she temporarily got off him before doing just that. She blushed and slid back down Naruto's manhood before he re-entered her warmth.

Naruto restarted thrusting into Hinata's womanhood as she bucked her hips and her toes curled up from the pleasure her body felt. He kneaded and squeezed her jiggling orbs while jerking his crotch upright.

Hinata's eyes closed as she shook her waist and grinded Naruto's member as it raged within her walls. Both moaned loudly as the Zetsu clone looked in amusement and he gave a nonchalant stare at the two.

"What was that about not being able to do it here?" You're fucking each non-stop like there's no care in the world. How nice it must be to be a human; they have become like this just thrusting their genitals in and out." The clone said and despite this, neither Naruto nor Hinata listened to him as their thoughts were shrouded by the amazing pleasure running throughout their bodies. The lavender-eyed woman opened her eyes and they nearly rolled up into her skull while her tongue hung from her mouth lustfully.

Without removing himself, he placed Hinata on her knees and held onto her right arm while shoving his member into her warmth. Her breasts jiggled in his hand as her eyes closed again and his did the same.

Naruto moaned as he felt Hinata's innards sucking in his member and her free mound swayed forward. She planted her hand on her knee as the blonde pounded into her womanhood and sweated literally flew off their bodies.

The blue-haired kunoichi felt Naruto place his head on her shoulder and whisper something into her ear. After he finished speaking, Hinata looked back at him and quickly nodded in response so that the Zetsu clone wouldn't notice.

He pistoned his throbbing manhood into Hinata's warmth and her plump rear smacked against his lap while holding onto her bobbing orb. She moaned as her warmth gripped his cannon and put enough pressure on it enough for him to spurt his seeds into her core.

Then, he laid Hinata on her back and started ramming his manhood into her warmth once again. Naruto held onto her legs while pounding into her innards and her tongue still hung from her mouth while she moaned.

Her breasts bobbed and jiggled as Naruto's member crashed into her womanhood. Tears of pleasure formed in her eyes as she bucked her hips and she held her spread legs back by gripping the underside of them.

" _Even though I was doing it for Naruto-kun's sake, my body's going crazy every time he thrusts in."_ Hinata thought to herself while Naruto palmed her heaving chest and massaged the pliable mounds of flesh. He kept his fingers buried in her jiggling breasts and she moaned while he played with them as she only became tighter on him.

Naruto rammed his cock into Hinata's womanhood and he groaned at her tightness. The two shinobi moaned as their hips clashed before the blonde pressed his lips against her own and she released her legs to wrap them around his waist.

Hinata placed her hands on the back of Naruto's head and held him close as he rocketed his member into her walls. Their tongues clashed and slobbered against one another as her wetness grinded his cock while it rubbed her insides.

As her mind was still shrouded by pleasure, all she could think of was the desire to get impregnated by Naruto's constant releases and he gripped her aroused tits before twisting and tweaking them. Unbeknownst to the two, the clone watching them snapped his fingers and the chute opened again.

Naruto and Hinata moaned as they felt their newest orgasm getting closer and she placed her left hand on his back. She rubbed her tongue against his and their eyes squeezed shut as his semen sprayed out of her entrance.

"You two are so hot that I can hardly keep watching." Said a voice and the shocked Naruto and Hinata looked behind them to see an undressed Sakura standing a short distance from them with a blush on her face. Though the pink-haired kunoichi's breasts weren't anywhere near Hinata's size, they were still satisfyingly ample and perky on her slender body.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said.

"I'll never live down the fact I was captured by these guys." Sakura sighed as Naruto pulled out his drenched manhood and growled at the Zetsu clone as he was joined by the return clone.

"I've increased the number of girls; you should be happy, right? You can do whatever you want with that woman, too." The clone said before replaying Naruto and Hinata's sex to the other clone, who only smiled.

"You bastard, I won't forgive you!" Naruto snarled.

"What happened to the others?" The 1st clone asked.

"Oh, there'll be here shortly." The 2nd clone responded.

"Any luck contacting Madara?" The 1st clone asked.

"Unfortunately, he's not responding at all." The 2nd clone answered.

"How strange, I wonder why that is." The 1st clone asked.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, show me your cock." Sakura said as she kneeled down to Naruto's manhood and took it within her hand.

"What are you saying, Sakura-chan?!" The startled Naruto asked before Sakura gave him a sultrily stare before stroking his manhood and smiling at it. She opened her mouth and planted it on the blonde's length.

Naruto looked on in shock as Sakura sucked on his length and tasted both Hinata's and his release. Normally, he would have a shadow clone watch over Hinata to make sure that the clones wouldn't attempt to touch her but then he would show that he could still utilize chakra and they could drain her of her chakra instantly.

Meanwhile, the said Hyuuga watched as Sakura sucked on Naruto's manhood and blushed as she listened to the muffled moans coming from the rosette's mouth. The blonde moaned as Sakura twirled her tongue against his exposed foreskin and she stroked the rest of his manhood.

Though Sakura was primarily pleasuring Naruto in the event help showed up, she enjoyed the taste of his manhood and slowly brushed her tongue against it while pumping his shaft. He moaned at her tongue rubbing against him and she encased his length between her orbs.

She sucked on it while pumping her head on it and moaned at the taste while caressing her breasts on it. Naruto slowly began to thrust into her mouth and Sakura held her mounds together as he rammed his glory through her cleavage.

"Hey, hey, I want to see you copulating. When you cum, do it in her lower hole, got it?" The 2nd Zetsu answered and Sakura looked at him with so much irritation at her tryst being interrupted before taking her mouth off Naruto's manhood.

"Fine, I got it; I just have to do it with my pussy, right?" Sakura said and the clone nodded before the rosette freed Naruto's cock from within her breasts. She proceeded to lay back and spread her legs along her wet folds.

"Naruto-kun, I'm already wet so you don't need to do any foreplay, so cum to your heart's desire." Sakura said to Naruto, whose heart raced at the chance to screw his childhood crush. He moved forward and brought his head closer to her warmth before beginning to lick at her folds.

Sakura watched as Naruto's tongue lashed at her wetness and licked into her warmth. The rosette figured he wanted to at least taste her before getting to enter her and moaned as his tongue licked her innards.

Naruto finished licking Sakura's warmth and brought his crotch forward while placing his hands on her legs to keep them bent back. He eased his member into her warmth and she closed her eyes in temporary pain as her barrier broke from the blonde's length spreading her walls.

He began slamming his erection into Sakura's insides and she managed to keep her legs bent back while beginning to buck them once she was completely used to Naruto's growth. She loudly moaned as she rested her arms against the ground and her womanhood grinded her teammate's stiffness.

The blue-eyed man pounded his member into Sakura's innards and her breasts bobbed from his powerful impacts. She raked her nails against the ground as Naruto rocketed his manhood forward and crashed against her insides.

The rosette's face was covered by her own blush as Naruto drove his manhood into the depths of her stomach and he placed his hands on either side of her. Sakura's eyes remained shut while moving her hips in the opposite direction of Naruto's movements and he watched as her orbs jiggled.

Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders for added support as he pounded his member into her wetness and moaned with him before he placed his hands on her breasts and fondled them. He massaged and fondled the orbs as he rammed his cock into her entrance.

Naruto lowered his head and gnawed on Sakura's bobbing right mound while fondling the other. She moaned as he soft bit the orb and grinded his jaws together while she held the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Hinata looked to see more Zetsu clones arrive and their erections were exposed from their extensions. She worriedly back away as Naruto's manhood flew into Sakura's tunnels and they grew tighter from his groping and charge.

His teeth pulled on Sakura's bud and grinded it while caressing and massaging the other mound. He released it before planting his lips on the other nipple and suckled it as he drove his length into her womb.

Sakura placed her arms back on the ground before Naruto took his mouth off her mound and pulled his member out of her wetness; only to flip her onto her side. He placed her leg on his shoulder and placed his rod back inside her before it rumbled her innards again.

Her eyes closed as Naruto ran his member into her womanhood and her breasts bobbed up and down. She palmed her orbs and rubbed them against one another while they jiggled.

Naruto lustfully growled and moaned at how hot Sakura's innards felt while he slammed his cannon into her body. They both moaned as the rosette managed to keep her leg perched on Naruto's shoulder with his support and licked at her tits.

Her walls grew tighter on his hilt as it raged into her body and Naruto gritted his teeth as his balls became tighter as well. Sweat poured down his temple as he watched Sakura lick her nipples while squeezing her bouncing mounds as he thrust forward.

Naruto's cock thundered into Sakura's core and her eyes snapped open to look at her teammate before he smiled back at her. He licked her leg while pounding his cock into her walls and her mounds quaked with her body.

He stirred his tongue on her leg and she shivered in pleasure while he jetted his manhood into her pussy. She held onto her bosom as Naruto's manhood shot into her warm and tight innards as the Zetsu clones looked on with interest and she whimpered as her caverns coiled around his member before it filled up her womb in powerful spurts of cum.

Sakura howled with pleasure as she felt Naruto's member fill up her warmth to the very brim and burst out of her onto the ground. The blonde smiled in ecstasy at this before removing his soaked glory from her wetness and she panted before placing herself on all fours.

Naruto placed his hands on Sakura's rear before his cock returned to her moistness and launched his hips forward. She closed her eyes with her tongue again hanging from her mouth and her rear smacked against his crotch.

Even though she was having sex with Naruto to save his life, she hadn't counted on it to feel as good as it did and her breasts swayed forward. He plowed his length into Sakura's and gripped her forearms.

Sakura moaned as Naruto pummeled his cock into her walls and she whimpered as he pulled her back. She was placed in his lap before he freed her arms and sank his fingers into her heaving mounds.

Naruto held onto Sakura's bosom and caressed them while thrusting into her womanhood. She looked back as he squeezed her breasts and he slammed his hardness into her stomach.

Sakura leaned back as the blonde placed his hands on her slender waist and held onto her while jerking his crotch upright. The rosette placed her hands on Naruto's knees for balance as she leaned back against him and though unintentional, her body faced the entrance of the cage where the clones stared hungrily at her and Hinata's curvaceous builds.

She snarled under her breath as Naruto rocketed his manhood up into her innards and it rubbed them with each movement. Her breasts heaved about freely as she repeatedly bucked her hips up and down while her blush overtook her face.

Naruto gritted his teeth together as yet another orgasm approached from their movements and Sakura's tongue still dangled from her mouth. Her orbs jiggled and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull as he came within her walls once more.

"….so much cum…." Sakura moaned before lifting herself off Naruto's manhood and resting on her front as their release oozed from her entrance. Naruto rubbed the sweat off his forehead and looked to see more clones present in the room.

He watched the lead Zetsu snap his fingers and jumped to his feet as the chute opened before Hotaru fell out of it. She swiftly landed on her feet and Naruto looked at her in shock.

"They even captured you, Hotaru-chan?! Where are you bastards getting my friends from, anyway?!" Naruto angrily roared at the Zetsu clones while Hotaru blushed at her situation while folding her arms underneath her bosom and closed her eyes.

"The same place as you, idiot. Now, hurry up and copulate before we remove the Nine-Tails." The 1st Zetsu answered and Naruto was ready to activate his Six Paths Sage technique before the blonde behind him sighed.

"Naruto-kun…" Hotaru said while she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, who turned around. A look of determination appeared on her face as she pounced on him and hugged him while knocking him to the ground with her breasts squishing on him.

"Take me!" Hotaru said and Naruto blushed in response.

"Hotaru-chan?" Naruto said before Hotaru pressed her lips against him and moaned while reaching down to rub her hand against his balls. Knowing what situation Naruto was in, she wouldn't hesitate to save him and wrestled her tongue against his.

Naruto groaned as Hotaru proceeded to wrap her fingers around his member and he placed his hands on her ass. He took to groping her rear while she ran her fingers through his hair and battled his tongue.

The blonde male broke the kiss and brushed Hotaru's bangs to the side to begin licking her earlobe. He placed his left hand on her lower back and stroked her while starting to kiss her ear.

As with Hinata, he whispered into her ear and she looked at him with a soft expression before she turned around. She enclosed his member between her breasts and he spread her walls before looking at his captors.

"I'm just getting her wet enough so don't say a thing!" Naruto said to the Zetsu clones before licking into Hotaru's wetness and she started sucking on it. She pressed her tumultuous orbs together on his length before lightly licking the blonde male's erection top.

" _I have to hurry…at the very least, I've got to make sure these plant bozos don't take Kurama from him."_ Hotaru thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Hinata crawled over to Sakura and began to help her to the corner where she whispered something into her ear. A small smile spread across the rosette's lips before turning her attention back to Naruto and Hotaru.

" _So that's his plan…"_ Sakura thought as Naruto's tongue disappeared within Hotaru's wetness and she kept her mounds squeezed together as she moved her mouth up and down on his member. She moaned as she felt his tongue wag and sway within her walls.

Naruto's tongue dug into Hotaru's warmth as she squeezed and rubbed her orbs together on his throbbing manhood. She closed her eyes while he started to thrust into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around his member.

His fingers kept her folds spread as he licked her innards and he groaned as she stirred her tongue around his member. She massaged her mounds together on Naruto's manhood and rubbed her tits on his hardened shaft while sucking on it.

Once both blondes finished licking one another, Hotaru got off Naruto and straddled him while placing her hands on his chest. She sighed before smiling at him and sinking her wetness down his member.

She groaned before leaning back and thrusting her warmth down his hilt. Naruto moaned as Hotaru rolled her hips forward and he returned the movements by jerking his manhood upright into her.

Hotaru blushed as her mounds heaved and she looked back at her rear to see how sharp the taller blonde thrust into her entrance. His member thrashed into her walls as she rode him and he sat up to wrap his arms around her back and embraced her.

The green-eyed blonde's chest pressed against Naruto's abdomen and she looked up at him. He placed his forehead against hers and she returned the embrace as she rolled her hips forward.

Their lips drew closer until they finally met and her orbs bobbed against his body. Hotaru's dark green eyes practically glowed as they looked into Naruto's bright azure one as their crotches clashed.

Naruto's forehead stayed planted on Hotaru's for a time while he pounded his member into her walls and she held onto him as his tongue invaded her mouth within seconds. She pitted her tongue against his and he placed his hands on her rear as it hit his crotch.

He squeezed Hotaru's derriere and she slid her hands up his back to place them on the back of his neck. She shook her waist on top of Naruto's member as it crashed into her insides and he held her close.

Hotaru's buds grew hard with arousal as they rubbed against Naruto and she moaned before he fell onto his back. He moved his hands to her waist as her eyes closed as her breasts soared high from his thrusts and she temporarily bit her lower lip.

She mewled as Naruto's crotch jerked upright and flew into her inner tunnels while rubbing them. The sage held onto Hotaru as he pumped his manhood into her entrance and she placed her hands on her knees as she moved herself down onto him.

Naruto's length rammed into Hotaru's tunnels while he freed her waist in favor of cupping her quaking breasts and she opened her mouth to freely moan as loud as she was as able to. He groped her bosom as sweat poured down from her scalp and her hips wiggled; her walls grinding the taller blonde's tower.

He kneaded and squeezed Hotaru's mounds while they bounced in his hold and both moaned. She felt his member's throbbing increase within her innards and she leaned downward to kiss him again.

Hotaru and Naruto groaned in their kiss as she felt his member stirring her innards while her mind starting becoming blank from the pleasure coursing through her body. She moved her hands from her hips and placed her hand on his chest while stroking his whiskers.

By now, each of the Zetsu had their erections exposed and were grinning with lust. Even with all they had seen, they were enjoying their voyeurism at the moment to even sneak into the cage and couple up with either Hinata or Sakura; since Naruto had proven he could easily kill them earlier.

Naruto gripped Hotaru's tits and tweaked them as they heaved before they separated lips before resuming her moaning while she rode him. The wavy-haired woman's hand remained on his face as his lust-fueled erection thundered into her wetness and she whimpered as his teasing of her aroused buds.

He sat up and planted his lips on her hardened bud while freeing the other to squeeze the other. She held his head close to her mound as his canines worked together on her hardened bud and this addition pleasuring finally brought them to their release.

Hotaru moaned as her wetness was flooded by Naruto's cum and his teeth remained planted on her teat as his eyes closed from his release. The young kunoichi moaned as their cum overflowed from her pussy and poured out onto the ground.

Not wasting a moment, Hotaru placed herself onto each of her limbs and Naruto held her rear as he slid his member into her entrance. She mewled as he began his thrusts anew and her orbs swayed forward from his solid impacts.

Her nails dug into the ground while Naruto pounded his stiffness into her walls and she faced the ground while her eyes closed again. He rammed his member into her innards and sweat dripped from her body onto the ground.

Naruto groaned as his crouch smacked against her ass while he kept his hands planted on her hips before he gripped her forearm. She balanced herself on her knees before Naruto stood up and she did the same while resting her forearm on the back of his neck.

Hotaru lifted her leg and Naruto held onto it while clutching her other mound as it bobbed. He held onto her as his member shot into her warmth and she held onto him.

He fondled Hotaru's jiggling orb and she leaned closer in order to kiss him. Despite her height of 5'02 compared to the 5'9 Naruto, their lips met within seconds as he drove his length into her wetness and caressed her bouncing bosom.

Hotaru held onto Naruto while he rammed his member into her tunnels and it crashed against her innards. As his cock collided against Hotaru's womb and he toyed with her mound, she grew tighter on him while his grip on her leg remained unchanged.

Both of their tongues licked and rubbed against one another while Naruto's manhood rumbled Hotaru's wetness and she placed her hand on the back of his head. She trailed her fingers through his hair as they separated lips to allow their tongues to wage war against one another and between their licks, their tongues lashed out at their lips.

Finally, Hotaru's walls coiled on Naruto's growth and squeezed a tidal wave of semen out of him that splashed out of her entrance before trailing down to the ground. The Zetsu had seen all they could have ever wanted to see and the leader smiled.

"You, Jinchuuruki, stand back against the wall and don't move until we've copulated with those women." The clone said as Naruto let Hotaru rest on the ground next to his feet and a sly smile spread across his lips. Suddenly, each of the clone's member's went limp and they fell to their knees crying out in pain.

_*Naruto Shippuden OST_ My Name _plays*_

"I can't get hard!" One clone yelled.

"I can't move my legs!" Another said and the clones all yelled before Naruto activated his Six Path Sage Technique before the Shinju chakra shrouded his body and the Shinju's Rinnegan eye appeared on his forehead; though unlike Kaguya's third eye, this was another variant of his Eternal Rinnegan. The Zetsu all looked on in shock before Naruto shaped his Truth-Seeking Balls into chakra disruption blades and fired them into half of the clone's arms and hands.

Before any of the other could form seals to take any of the kunoichi's chakra, Naruto burst out of the cage and formed shadow clones to stab their hands to the ground with disruption blades. They all saw images of Naruto's Eternal Rinnegan and screamed in surprise as he and his clones stood over them.

"No way, you shouldn't be able to mold your chakra!" The lead clone said.

"It's Shinju chakra fused with sage chakra." Naruto said.

"Shinju? When did you…" Another clone asked.

"Why else can't you get your pricks to awake? All of your body's are reacting to my Shinju chakra since you all came from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path; the Shinju's former body." Naruto said.

"How…" The lead clone struggled to speak as he futilely tried to form a hand sign.

"You idiots, if any of you had a brain left in your head, you'd know that Madara or your cases, Kaguya, are both dead again." Naruto said before each of the clones all looked at him in disbelief.

"But…" The clones all started to speak before Naruto formed a hand sign and 55 chakra tails emerged from the shrouds each of the clones had that pulled the clones toward the original as he used his Yang nature power to form a Spiralling Absorption Sphere.

Hinata and Sakura helped Hotaru up as they observed the original Naruto grab each of the Zetsu and slamming them into the sphere; effectively turning them into a stack of trees with the chakra disruption blades protruding from them. The blonde proceeded to use a Mini-Rasenshuriken to slice through the mass of trees and reveal the entrance to the room before his third eye to search the area; revealing their location to be a shack that was an hour from the resort.

Naruto and the clones looked back to see Hinata, Sakura, and Hotaru stepping out of the cage. They all genuinely smiled at him as he and the clones deactivated their shrouds along with their third eye.

"Good job hanging in there." Naruto said to each of the kunoichi.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Hotaru smiled.

"It was very clever thinking to go at it with all of us until all the clones showed up for you to attack them, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Well, I figured their curiosity of sex would get the better of them and I doubted their Mokuton seal could stop me from making my Shinju chakra work." Naruto said.

"Those plant clones sure didn't know what hit them." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, well…" Naruto said while starting to form a sign to end the clone jutsu.

"Why are you sending the clones away?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh, well, so I can take you back to the Hot Springs which reminds me, all three of you were there the entire time?" Naruto asked before Hotaru and Sakura laughed with Hinata giggling.

"Naruto-kun, you don't think it's the least bit odd that we'd just up and take a vacation without telling you where we're going or offering you a chance to come along?" Sakura laughed.

"Wait a minute…does this mean everyone's back at the resort?" Naruto asked.

"Not everybody but a few of our friends are there." Hinata said.

"If those clones hadn't abducted us when we were bathing, you'd probably have met us already." Hotaru asked.

"But since you're here anyway…" Sakura seductively purred before sauntering over to Naruto with Hinata and Hotaru following her and he blushed.

"You know, my Hiraishin is back at the resort so my clones can teleport all of us back." Naruto said before Hotaru pressed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him.

"How about we…" Hotaru began to say.

_Outside the shack_

"Found them." Karin said as she, Anko, Samui, Ino, Temari, and Tenten landed on a tree branch outside the shack. Once they discovered that all of Sakura, Hinata, and Hotaru were missing with traces of Zetsu's chakra left behind, they figured out they had been kidnapped and using Karin's sensor powers, they found their last traced location.

"Alright! Karin, what's their status?" Anko asked as she looked through a telescope at the shack.

"The chakra from Zetsu recently disappeared and now the only chakra left is from Hinata, Hotaru, Sakura, and now I'm sensing Naruto's chakra." Karin said.

"They got Naruto-kun, too?" Ino asked.

"Relax, the fact that the Zetsu chakra vanished and Naruto-kun's is present obviously means he defeated them." Temari said.

"Let's go check on them and see if everything's cool." Samui said.

"If Naruto-kun's there, I'm sure everything's just fine." Tenten said.

_Back in the shack_

Hotaru sat in Naruto's lap as he thrust into her warmth from behind while she sucked on the manhood of one his clones and the blonde groaned as she stroked his erection. Naruto held onto Hotaru's waist while she bopped her head on his clone's cock while he thrust it into her mouth and her other hand brushed against his balls.

The clone drove his member into Hotaru's mouth while her tongue stirred against his length and she stroked it at the same time while sucking him off. Naruto moaned as Hotaru bucked her hips and her walls grinded his tower as they raged into her core.

She released the clone's manhood and balls before squeezing her breasts together on his member. Hotaru moaned as Naruto's growth collided against her walls and the clone reached down to grope her bosom that massaged his hardness.

"Well, Hotaru-chan, it may not be easy to hold these breasts properly but it sure is something." The clone said to Hotaru, who winked at him as she rubbed and pressed her heaving bust together on his length. He thrust into the orbs and she groaned as she stirred her tongue around the exposed foreskin.

Naruto's hips shot up as his member flew into Hotaru's caverns and his member shot into her entrance. Hotaru's muffled moans were heard as the clone helped her rub her jiggling mounds together and her walls grew tighter on the original's manhood.

The clone smiled down at Hotaru's paizuri strokes pleased his glory and Naruto rammed his stiffness into her pussy. She worked her hips together on his member and his movement reached deeply into her stomach.

Hotaru's eyes glistened as both of the sages charged their lengths into both of her warm yet moist orifices until her pleasuring paid off and both came. The 2nd Naruto groaned as his cum spurted into her mouth while the other blonde's semen burst from within her walls and drained down his cannon.

The clone pulled his length from Hotaru's mouth while she lifted herself from Naruto's crotch and sat down before wiping the semen from her mouth. She lie back as the clone placed himself over her and entered her folds once her legs were spread.

She looked back and spotted Hinata and Sakura beginning to thrust down onto Naruto and another one of his clones. Both whiskered blondes held onto both of their respective kunoichi's bosoms as they bobbed from the impact and the clone Hotaru was paired held onto her breasts from the time-being.

Hinata and Sakura rolled their hips forward while Naruto and his clone pounded their members into their entrances. Hotaru's fingers curled up as she watched her breasts bob and heave from the clone's thrusts while he held onto her waist.

Naruto's fingers squeezed Hinata's bouncing orbs while the clone tweaked and pulled on Sakura's tits. All three of the kunoichi's faces were covered by their blushes as their respective blonde partner rammed their cocks into their entrances and all of them moaned as loud as their lungs could handle.

Sakura and Hinata shook their waists on their respective partners' erections and their eyes shimmered with lust while their innards grinded them. Hinata's hands rested on either side of Naruto as he drove his member into her walls and they grew tighter thanks to his groping.

The green-eyed rosette moaned as the Naruto she rode freed her tits and he placed his mouth on the bobbing bud. He rubbed his lips together on the bud and Sakura held his head against her chest.

The clone suckled Sakura's jiggling bud while the true blonde sat up and buried his head within Hinata's bosom. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he licked her bosom and Hotaru looked down as her own partner plunged his length into her wetness.

This Naruto framed her face and pressed his lips against her as he pummeled his stiffness into her walls. Hotaru moaned as the clone's tongue rubbed versed her tongue and they slobbered against one another.

Hinata moaned as Naruto's growth flew into her tunnels before her walls wrapped around it and his cum sprayed from her wetness. Both of the clone's members erupted within Sakura and Hotaru's innards and splashed out of their entrances.

"Well, you're all having fun." Said a voice and all of Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Hotaru, and his clones looked to see Anko, Temari, Karin, Ino, and Tenten standing there with smirks on their faces. The undressed shinobi all blushed and nervously chuckled.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I take it those Zetsu clones are out of the picture now?" Ino slyly asked.

"Uh…yes, they are." Naruto nervously chuckled.

"No need to bore us with the details, Naruto-kun. Dead is dead, after all." Karin said.

"Mind if we get in on this?" Anko grinned as she swayed her chest and Naruto smirked as Hinata and Sakura crouched next to him and his clone; correctly guessing that. He formed a hand sign and then more naked clones appeared in the room before standing near the newcomers.

Each began to grope at their nearest potential as a swarm of Naruto clones were licking Anko's chest while undressing her and another set of clones were groping Ino's breasts less than a second after unbuttoning her blouse.

Anko's clothes were off the fastest and Temari and Tenten found their clothes off while the clones closest them toyed with their breasts and licked their crotches. Ino blushed and moaned as the clones finally stripped her as one ravenously licked her pussy.

"Karin-chan…" said the lustful clone licking at her throat and she impulsively gripped his member. The clones all licked and groped their potential partners as one groped Samui's ample chest while two others removed her clothes.

"All right, Naruto-kun, don't get too full of yourself since I'm only doing this to see if any of those Zetsu things are attached to you." Karin said.

"But I just got here…" The clone began to say before Karin gripped his member and forced him and the other blonde male to yelp. As she was groped and licked at by the clones, she looked over to see Hinata riding a clone and Sakura sucking on another's cock while a third rammed his length into her entrance.

Hotaru stood between two clones with one thrusting into her mouth and the other pumping his cock into her pussy with great force as her breasts swung forward. Back with the newcomers, each of them crouched over a clone as they licked into their entrances with one in front of their faces thrusting into their mouths as a means of pleasuring.

The newcomer's had different means of pleasuring their clones as all of Anko, Ino, Temari, and Samui kneaded and caressed their breasts on the clones' members while Tenten and Karin stroked their respective partners' member with their hands.

Anko's tongue stirred around the clone's length as he drove his manhood into her breasts and Tenten moaned as she stroked her partner's member. Temari massaged the clone she was paired with while the one underneath her dug into her wetness with his tongue and Karin rubbed her hand against her partner's balls.

Samui moaned in bliss as the clone she was with jetted his cock into her ample cleavage and she rubbed her tongue on his throbbing foreskin. Ino bopped her head on her partner's erection as he thrust it into her mouth and bouncing cleavage.

The moans coming from each of the shinobi filled the room as each of the Narutos thrust into the orifices of their respective partners as Sakura sat in front of one clone as he ejaculated on her face with her eyes closed and her tongue hanging out.

Once she wiped her face, she wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and slid her wetness down his shaft. The clone held onto Sakura's ass while another had Hinata in the exact position and both kunoichi's moaned as their breasts jiggled against the blonde males' chests.

Hotaru sat in the lap of a clone as he buried his fingers within her breasts and he caressed them while thrusting into her entrance. He ferociously jerked his crotch up into her walls and Karin groaned as the clone licking into her warmth rubbed his finger on her clit

At last, all of Anko, Samui, Karin, Ino, Tenten, and Temari came with their respective partners' semen oozing into their mouths. The purple-haired kunoichi was the only one who allowed her face to be covered with semen as it splatted against her before trailing onto her breasts and she chuckled in satisfaction.

Each of the clones beneath the women licked up their releases before they were allowed to stand and Anko sprung to her feet before the clone gripped the underside of her legs. She grinned and looked back at the clone while he spread her legs apart and placed her wetness just above his stiffness.

"What are you waiting for, Sage of Six Paths?" Anko teasingly said before the clone chuckled before lowering the purple-haired woman onto his glory and broke through her barrier. An ecstatic smile spread across Anko's as she bucked her hips and the clone groaned as he thrust into her innards.

The clone held onto the underside of Anko's legs as her breasts began bobbing from his thrusts and she shook her waist atop his length. He pumped his manhood into the purple-haired woman's warmth and her mounds flew high.

Anko moaned while the clone's cock thrashed into her innards and she worked her hips to grind his thrusts. She looked down as he jerked his manhood up into her wetness and he slightly crouched to allow her to plant her feet on his knees to balance herself.

With Anko balanced, he smiled and gripped her heaving tits before beginning to tweak them. The violet-haired woman's smile never left her face as the clone's member raged into her core and she thrust down onto his vein-covered tower.

He moaned as her ass smacked on his crotch and her tongue hung from her mouth as he drove his growth upright. Both blushed deeply while moving their hips together and Naruto's duplicate started licking Anko's cheek before she impulsively started licking his tongue.

Their tongues lashed and clashed against one another while the clone rammed his hilt into the depths of Anko's tightness. The clone ran his member into her warmth and the moans of Ino, Temari, Samui, Tenten, and Karin grew higher; Anko correctly guessing their virginities had been taken.

Suddenly, an idea crossed the clone's mind and he activated the Rinnegan before using the Asura path to form another set of arms. He used his third arm to rub Anko's clit as he crashed his erection into her entrance and it rubbed her walls.

She groaned with him as their tongues rubbed together while his faux fingers wriggled on her clit with his manhood stirring her innards and he tweaked and pulled at her aroused tits. One of the clone's faux hands reached up and groped Anko's heaving mound as it jiggled.

His blue eyes made contact with her brown ones before they finally sealed their lips together and the war between their tongues waged on within their mouths. Anko reached back and placed her hand on the clone's jawline to hold his face close.

This version of Naruto slammed his member into Anko's hot walls while she rode him and she whimpered a bit while the blonde's fingers wriggled and brushed on her clit. He broke the kiss to chuckle at her whimpering and in retaliation, she nipped at his neck.

He avoided her lustful canines before he returned the favor and licked at her neck. She shivered in joy as he lathered his tongue against her neck before he started nibbling instead and he felt his testicles tightening as he pounded his manhood up her wetness.

Anko's body shook with pleasure as his Asura fingers wiggled on her clit and he banged his throbbing cock against her source of arousal. He released her tits and held onto both of her jiggling orbs while she kept her feet balanced on his knees.

She gritted her teeth together and her toes curled up as her tightness coiled on his stiffness before it sprayed cum into her core. Anko's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as the blonde's release spurted out of her entrance and his retracted his Asura arms.

Both panted before she noticed the clone she performed paizuri on a while ago and once her partner set her down, she pounced on the other. She locked her legs around his waist and he groaned as she bucked her hips against him less than a second after she placed her pussy on his growth.

He groaned as he gripped Anko's ass and began to charge his hips forward. The clone's manhood shot into her warmth and she noticed her previous partner approaching as her current one thrust into her wetness.

The other Naruto spread her ass cheeks and lathered his soaked cock against her rectum. She smiled and loudly moaned as he eased his member into her rear.

The clone grinned as he ran his cock into Anko's ass and felt the thrusts of his fellow clone. She moaned with both her partners driving their lengths into either one of her lower orifices and both of them squeezed her bobbing mounds.

Anko's previous partner seized her tits and twisted them while the Naruto thrusting into her wetness rubbed them against one another. She moaned from this intense pleasure and looked to the other kunoichi.

Ino was on all fours as a clone thrust into her from behind and Samui and Karin were thrusting down onto their respective partners. As for Temari, she was thrust into by another Naruto as she bucked her hips while sitting on him and Tenten had her arms and legs wrapped around a clone while he held her by her rear.

By now, Hinata and Sakura were in the same position Anko had been in moments earlier as the clones they were paired with held them by their legs. Both sat down and started thrusting into the busty kunoichi's while Anko's bucked her hips with the two blondes pounding their growths into her body.

Hotaru rode one clone while pumping and sucking off the cannon of another standing directly in front of her face and she groaned as the clone jerked his cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and moaned while the blonde male raged his member into her body.

As Hinata and Sakura's partners' came into them, their tongues hung from their mouths and tears of pleasure dripped from their eyes. The blue-haired kunoichi moaned while squeezing her breasts against one another and Sakura's hands were planted on her knees as the clone's semen poured out.

Anko moaned as both of the clones' member spasmed and came into either side of her. Both gritted their teeth at hot sensation the release gave them and the violet-haired woman moaned as they tightened their holds on her mounds.

Sweat poured down all three of them while their release oozed out of Anko's ass and folds and cascaded down their balls. Once they gained their breaths, she and the clones began moving their hips with a lust-crazed smile spreading across her lips.

While thrusting down onto another Naruto, Samui looked to Anko and sighed at her amount of energy. The blonde male beneath her squeezed her breasts and regained her attention.

"Oh, Samui-chan, aren't you forgetting something?" He asked and Samui smiled at him before sending her wetness down his length with himself surging it into her walls in response. As she rode him, she looked closely at him and realized she was riding the original Naruto; judging by how his manhood felt incredibly wet compared to any of the other clones.

Naruto smiled as he rammed his cock into Samui's entrance and kneaded her orbs together. Naruto drove his member into Samui's walls while she held onto his shoulders and he smiled at how she moved her hips.

The blonde woman leaned back as he thrust into her womanhood and she looked down at his member while it flew into her tunnels. Samui placed her hands on his knees and he groaned as he ran his length into her core.

Hotaru moaned as both her partners unleashed their torrents of cum within her and her eyes glistened with pleasure as the semen overflowed from her body. The clone she was atop of starting groping her bosom again as she temporarily took her mouth off the standing blonde male to catch her breath and both patiently waited until she was done before restarting their marathons of thrusting.

Samui wiggled her hips while she felt Naruto's manhood traveling into her wetness and rode him. The sage pumped his hilt into Samui's warmth and he gripped her bobbing tit before pulling it forward.

She moaned as Naruto placed his free hand on her rear and took her free nipple into his mouth. He rubbed his lips together on it and she placed her left hand on the back of his head.

The blue-eyed woman whimpered before Naruto opened his mouth and bit into her breast. His canines lightly pierced her mound as he squeezed her rear and she held his head against her chest while placing her hand on the free orb.

She buried her fingers into the pliable flesh and held it up to lick at her aroused bud. Naruto's cock crashed against Samui's walls and she closed her eyes while squeezing her own mound.

Naruto moaned at the arousing scene while carefully gnawing on her breast and he groped her rear end. Both blondes moaned at the impacts of his thrusts as her mounds bounced and heaved as they caressed them.

Her walls became tighter as they toyed with her aroused chest and the throbbing of his glory intensified. Samui brushed her tongue against her tit and she whimpered before freeing her mound to kiss Naruto's forehead.

He freed her tit and squeezed her rear with his other hand while pressing his lips against her. Sapphire eyes and light blue eyes stared into one another while the two thrust against one another.

Samui's breasts pressed against Naruto's chest while their tongues entered one another's mouths and wiggled against each other in an almost violent fashion. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto them as he jerked his manhood up into her innards that grinded it.

Her hardened buds rubbed Naruto's muscular chest as they kissed and her hot blush covered her face while the blonde's male thundered his length into her entrance. He rammed his lust-driven growth into Samui's entrance and they separated lips to resume their moaning as they held onto each other's sweating bodies.

He licked Samui's lips and traced them while she reached her limit before their release burst from her womanhood. They smiled with unmatched glee as his seeds poured from her wetness and they panted while sweating profusely as their foreheads rested on another.

The blonde woman freed Naruto's member and turned around before sliding back down. He reclaimed his hold on her breasts and his drenched member flew into her pussy.

It rumbled her walls as she shook her waist atop his manhood and he kneaded and groped her breasts. Samui's eyes closed as Naruto rammed his cock into her walls and fondled her bobbing orbs while jerking his hips upright.

He shivered in pleasure with Samui bucking her hips against him and she felt her rear hitting his lap repeatedly. Her breasts heaved upright as Naruto drove his member into her core and she moaned while her mind slowly grew blank with pleasure.

Though the only think going through her mind was Naruto's manhood thrashing about inside of her walls, she wiggled her hips and moaned as his fingers dug into her breasts. He rubbed and pressed them together while rocketing his cannon into her tunnels.

Samui's hard nipples heaved as she wiggled her pussy on Naruto's erection as it soared into her and her warmth slid down him. He sat up and starting licking her cheek as he thrust his crotch upward.

Her eyes remained closed as her loud moans echoed through the air with the other kunoichi's and her mounds jiggled within Naruto's hold. He started licking at her neck and her eyes opened at that exact moment to look back at him.

Naruto rubbed his tongue against Samui's neck and she felt her walls growing tighter on his charging tower. Chills of pleasure ran down both of their spines as they moved their hips together while he began to nibble on her neck.

His canines lightly grazed the side of her neck until he left a hickey and held onto her jiggling bosom. He lay back and rubbed her breasts while his cum exploded from her warmth.

Samui's eyes glistened before Naruto gripped the underside of her legs and held them while standing up as they were joined by Anko and one of the two clones she was partnered with holding her in the same position. After switching partners, both of the kunoichi's moaned as they were pounded into by their respect Narutos and their eyes squeezed shut.

Temari moaned as the clone underneath her jerked his member into her arousal and rubbed it against her walls. She bucked her hips and leaned back as the whiskered blonde fondled and toyed with her breasts.

The Naruto replica held onto Temari's sweating mounds as he jerked his manhood unto her caverns and she shook her waist on it in return. Her hands rested on either side of the blonde male and the hot blush on her face never went away as long as the clone shot his member into her wetness.

She worked her hips together as the clone jerked his up into the depths of her warm, slimy pussy and found the speed of her bucking was no match for his agile speed. He moaned as her juicy ass hitting his crotch and her eyes sparkled with lust as she fell back against him.

The clone licked Temari's cheek before she turned her attention to him and she lashed her tongue against his. Both closed their eyes as their tongues wiggled against one another and she sent her wetness down the clone's raging rod.

Temari whimpered as the clone's manhood sped into her caverns and relentlessly struck her innards. This Naruto's fingers seized Temari's nipples as they bobbed and jiggled into the air while he crashed his throbbing glory into her womanhood.

She framed his face and stroked his cheek before pressing her lips against his. Teal and Cerulean eyes stared at one another as Temari's moans went muffled as the clone toyed with her tits while her breasts freely heaved about.

The clone pounded his tower into her warmth as it slid up and down him and he twisted her buds while her free hand rested on the ground. The pair groaned as they kissed and wrestled tongues before Temari broke the kiss and got off the clone.

She turned around and faced him while thrusting her warmth down his erection. He reached up and reclaimed his hold on her jiggling bust while sinking his fingers into them.

Temari lustfully smile as the clone fondled and groped her breasts while thrashing his member against her walls. The clone jerked his hips upright and pummeled his cock into her womanhood while she rolled her hips forward.

The clone moaned as Temari's hips moved forward and she placed her fingers on his cheeks before stroking them once again. He watched her breasts jiggled and bounce about while she rode his erection that accelerated into her wetness.

Temari lowered her head to lick the clone's lips as he thrust against her wetness and she suddenly felt the clone's length swelling within her tightening walls. She smiled at this as he rumbled his vein-surrounded manhood into her caverns and it struck against her womb repeatedly.

With their movements, both of them knew that their release would happen very soon and given how the clone was groping her breasts, these chances were growing by the minute. Temari groaned as his manhood flew into her womanhood and he started to lick her lips in return.

Their lips glowed with saliva as he toyed with Temari's ample bosom and she whimpered at the power the clone's manhood had. She sat back up and kept her hands on his cheeks while he slammed his length into her pussy before locking fingers with her partner.

Temari and the clone kept their fingers locked as she rode his vein-covered cock that hit her insides and both smiled at one another before her eyes squeezed shut. The clone drove his hardness into the sand kunoichi's moistness until their juices exploded from her.

Both moaned as their release poured out of Temari's warmth and a lustful smile stayed on her face. Just then, she felt someone nearby and looked to see the soaked erection of the original Naruto a few inches from her face.

"Naruto-kun…" Temari said.

"Care to switch?" Naruto asked his clone and he nodded after he noticed Sakura eyeing. Temari stood up before the clone moved over to the rosette and gripped her forearms before beginning to thrust into her aroused innards.

Temari lay back as Naruto slid his manhood into her wetness and thrust himself forward into her caverns. She bucked her hips as the original pummeled his cock into her wet tunnels and the clone rocketed his member into Sakura's warmth.

The rosette's bosom swayed forward as the clone rammed his throbbing stiffness into her core and Temari's own bust bounced freely until her partner squeezed them. Her lustful expression remained on her face as Naruto's fingers massaged and fondled her quaking chest.

He pressed his lips against Temari's as she wrapped her arms around his back and Sakura's blush hadn't lessened at all from the countless clones she had partnered with. Both of the green-eyes kunoichi's moaned as their blonde partners plowed their members into their entrances.

Naruto and Temari moaned in their kiss as he slammed his glory into her wetness and her opposing hip movements grinded his hardness. Sakura moaned as the clone held onto her mounds and his eyes closed while the green-eyed kunoichi's tongue hung from her mouth.

Sweat trickled down her temple and flung off her body into the air as the blonde pounded his growth into her tightness. Temari's eyes had a seemingly lustful spark in them as she dueled tongues with Naruto and she felt his twitching manhood swell.

His hands rubbed and squeezed Temari's bosom while she closed her eyes while he charged himself into her womanhood. Sakura grinned as her respective Naruto ran his member forward and he smiled at how aroused her tits were once he gripped them.

Finally, Sakura and Temari's entrances had tsunamis of semen explode from them before flowing out of them. Tears of pleasure fell from Sakura's eyes before the clone gently set her down and she gripped his cock before beginning to lick it with a lust-crazed face with Hinata sucking on a clone's own steely rod nearby.

The two looked at each and their respective eyes reflected the indescribable pleasure their bodies had felt from their partners. Though her primary thoughts were on the pleasure she felt, she couldn't help but wonder where the true Naruto was before completely focusing on her blowjob.

Naruto took his lips off Temari and she lay there panting with lust. He smiled at her before looking at another one of his clones pounding his cock into Ino's warmth and her mounds jiggled forward.

Ino maintained her balance on all of her limbs while the clone held onto her small waist and blushed with the blonde placing his chest on her back. He squeezed what he could fit of her bosom and her cyan eyes looked into his ocean blue ones.

The clone started licking Ino's neck while pounding his erection into her aroused core and she loudly moaned at the size of his swollen pride. He smiled at how aroused Ino's tits were as he held onto them and squeezed them while yanking them forward.

Ino moaned at how hot she felt from the clone's cock plowing into her wetness and her nipples remained as hard as could be. The clone nibbled Ino's neck as he drew his hips forward and pumped his manhood into her warmth.

His wild erection struck Ino's walls as he rubbed and kneaded her mounds together while thrusting into her. The hot blush on her face displayed how great she found the sex to be as her partner squeezed her hardened tits and she squeezed her eyes shut.

The blonde man smiled at Ino as he toyed with her tits and tweaked them as her walls became tighter from his teasing. He moaned with Ino as his manhood collided against her wetness and despite the heavy impacts of it, her balance never lessened as her body rocked forward.

Ino's breasts jiggled in the clone's hold as he thrashed his member into her warmth and freed them. He gripped her forearms and held onto them while thrusting his cock into her wetness.

Her ample chest bounced and heaved above the ground while the clone pounded his manhood into her core. Ino's eyes open as her aroused orbs flew in the air as he shot his length into her entrance and she smiled at this.

The clone felt Ino's pussy becoming tighter as his member thrashed about within her body and she smiled at she felt it reaching as far as her stomach. He held onto her forearms and leaned forward to kiss her.

As they kissed, the clone freed Ino's left arm before grasping her right breast and squeezing it. She licked against his tongue as it wiggled against her and he moaned with the blue-eyed woman as her mounds jiggled from his movements.

Ino whimpered as the clone proceeded to free her forearm to hold the other orb and he knead them against one another. She gritted her teeth in pleasure while thinking that Naruto and his clones were all breasts-obsessed sex machines; though none of the kunoichi present thought this was a bad idea.

She placed her hand on the amount of her mounds were still exposed and began to assist the clone. The clone looked to all of Sakura, Hinata, and Hotaru getting thrust into less than a few feet away.

Ino looked back at the clone before he formed two Asura hands to grip the underside of her legs and carry her over to Sakura as she was in the same position. Once he stood in front of Sakura, he retracted his extra arms and let Ino stand on her feet to reclaim his hold on her arms.

Sakura moaned as the clone behind her endlessly pummeled his member into her walls before she found Ino's face in front of her and the platinum wasted no time as she kissed her. Though she'd normally be surprised by her best friend/rival kissing her, she nonetheless returned the kiss as they pressed their breasts together.

Both clones smiled at the hot sight in front of them as both kunoichi moaned into each other's mouths while their ample chest bounced against one another. Cyan and emerald eyes shimmered with lust as Ino broke the kiss with Sakura before they started licking another's lips.

Picking up on this, both of the clones paired with Hinata and Hotaru gripped their smalls before the latter woman joined in on the tongue lashing. Hinata was hesitant before her lust clouded her shyness and she licked each of Sakura, Hotaru's and Ino's tongues as semen erupted from their partners' members before pooling to the ground.

All four of the kunoichi loudly moaned before they panted and Ino smiled at the powerful of the orgasm the clone had. She reached back and stroked the clone's cheek before he sat down.

Ino turned around and found the clone high-fiving the actual Naruto, who had his cum-dripping member within Anko's pussy as he held her legs apart. The second Naruto had freed his member from Anko's warmth, he handed her over to the clone and he found himself thrusting into the purple-haired kunoichi.

Naruto looked to Ino and she pounced on him before eagerly sliding down his cock. She loudly moaned before wiggling her hips and he smiled as he started thrusting into her caverns.

Though some instinct, Hinata recognized Naruto as the original just as the clone underneath starting thrusting into her warmth and Sakura wrapped her legs around the clone she was partnered with. Hotaru rolled her hips forward on the manhood of the Naruto she was mounted on as he squeezed her bobbing mounds and Ino found Naruto doing the same to her.

Both of the busty blonde females thrust down onto their respective partners as they ran their lengths into them and Hinata leaned back as the clone pounded his manhood into her warmth. Naruto held onto Ino's jiggling mounds as she rolled her hips forward and grinded his cannon as it flew into her wetness.

Ino purred with pleasure as Naruto rocketed his growth into her wetness and groped her jiggling tits while she rode him. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around him as she planted her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto kissed Ino as he toyed with her bouncing bosom and thrust into her warmth. The pairs of blue eyes made contact as they kissed before he freed her breasts and held onto her lower back as her ass hit his crotch.

Ino thrust against Naruto as he rammed his cock into her tunnels and her large breasts squished against his heart. He moaned at the warm orbs jiggling against him as he rubbed his tongue against her and her blush remained as she looked over at Hinata, Hotaru, and Sakura riding their respective Narutos.

She broke the kiss and moaned as Naruto pounded his hardness that slammed against her walls. Ino bucked her hips and sent her wetness down his throbbing hilt before her wetness gripped it and his semen erupted into her stomach.

The platinum blonde's shimmered as the hot substance poured from her warmth before Naruto laid her on her back along the other three kunoichi before he and his clones started thrusting into their arousals. All four of their breasts heaved as their eyes rolled up into the back of their heads and Hinata placed her hands at the top of her orbs.

Nearby, Temari was being thrust into from behind with Tenten still riding her cloned partner with her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her by her lower back. Tenten's perky orbs heaved while her arms dangled freely about for the time being as the clone's hardness slammed into her walls and she marveled at the size of his glory.

Tenten kept her legs wrapped around the clone as he held onto her and her breasts jiggled as she bucked her hips. The clone panted as he pummeled his hardness into Tenten's womanhood and she smiled as he finally cupped her orbs.

He held them up and kissed Tenten's breasts while she placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him. The clone started licking her tits while pumping his erection into her warmth and he massaged them.

Tenten moaned as her hard tits were massaged and licked at by the clone while she thrust her wetness onto his cock. He rubbed her orbs together while circling her buds with him kissing her and her dark brown eyes looked into his celestial blue ones.

The clone squeezed and caressed Tenten's mounds as he rocketed his cock against her walls. Both their moans could be heard very clearly as their hips worked in sync while his erection plummeted into her womanhood while she held onto him.

They licked the insides of each other's mouths as they closed their eyes and the blonde gripped her hard tits. She mewled at this while he banged his growth against her aroused walls and her toes cringed from his mighty impacts.

The mirror image of Naruto jerked his manhood up into Tenten's grinding tightness and she closed her eyes in bliss as she kissed him while he did the same. He fueled his cock up into her walls and fondled her breasts before separating lips to light bite into her right mound.

Tenten placed her hand on the back of the clone's head as he gently sank his teeth into the bouncing flesh and groped them. Her eyes remained close while she bucked her hips and grinded his thickness.

The clone's manhood jetted into Tenten's warmth and collided against her womb as he gnawed on her orbs. She blushed and smiled as she knew that his ever-swelling member wouldn't be long before it came and thanks to his groping, it wouldn't be any longer for her as well.

Tenten felt the clone free one of her mounds before placing his hand on her ass while continuing to press his lips against her bosom. She held onto the sage as he rammed his cock up into her walls and she kept her legs fastened around his waist; despite the fact the only thing going on inside her head was the image of the blonde's erection.

He surged his member into Tenten's walls as he groped her rear and breast alike before freeing her mound from his mouth. This allowed her to kiss his chin while she held onto him and both worked their sweating forms against another.

As he pounded his cannon into Tenten's wet folds, he felt his balls growing tighter and he gritted his teeth as she began licking his neck. He groaned as her tongue lathered against his neck before she started grazing her teeth on him before shivering in pleasure as her wetness slid down his cock.

The clone caressed Tenten's jiggling breast as he thundered his hardness into her tunnels and he squeezed her rear. She moaned as she nibbled on the clone's neck before she formed a hickey and licked at his throat before her womanhood wrapped around his length just before it spewed his hot semen into her body.

Tenten continued to smile as the warm substance poured out of her warmth before kissing the clone and he sat down to allow her to sit down. She rested for a time before Naruto gripped her forearms and she looked back at him while staring at his drenched cock.

"Tenten-chan, here goes nothing." Naruto said.

"Right, let's go." Tenten eagerly said before Naruto placed her arm on the back of his neck for balance and he arched her leg into the air as he slid his erection into her body. He reached back and held onto her arm as he leaned her forward and her body arched against Temari's as the said blonde was held in the same position.

Tenten and Temari moaned as Naruto and his clone ran their lengths into their entrances and their breasts squished together. Temari's larger chest jiggled against Tenten's as her partner pumped his cock into her pussy before the two stared at each other.

Overcome with lust, Tenten and Temari kissed and blushed as they were jetted into and the two blonde males groaned from the warmth their cocks felt. Chestnut and dark blue-green eyes looked at one another as Tenten's breasts heaved and bounced against Temari's.

Naruto held onto Tenten's forearms as he pounding his erection into her walls and her eyes temporarily looked back at him before returning their focus on Temari. The sandy blonde's tongue wiggled against her former Chunin exams opponent as their chests bounced together and both of the kunoichi moaned into each other's mouths.

The clone smiled at the hot event happening in front of him while jerking his hardness into Temari's womanhood and she moaned. Tenten whimpered at how deep Naruto's cock was reaching into her as he thrust into her caverns and she looked to see Karin cumming with her own partner.

Tenten's tongue lashed and battled against Temari's as Naruto fueled his manhood into her core and she managed to keep her leg arched up in the air. Sweat ran down both their skulls as the sages shot their cocks into their bodies and they separated lips before looking down at their respective partners' members flying into them.

All four of them howled as Tenten and Temari's entrances gripped both of the Narutos' erections and semen blasted from their lower orifices. Naruto rested Tenten on her side before beginning to thrust into her womanhood and Karin panted on top of the clone she was on top of.

"Tired, Karin-chan?" The clone asked before Karin started thrusting down onto him again and he held onto her perky jiggling breasts. The red-haired woman rolled her hips forward as she grinded the clone's erection and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"As if!" Karin moaned as she moved herself down onto the blonde's cock and he shot his erection into her walls. The redhead blushed as the clone reached up and framed her face before kissing her.

He then wrapped his arms around the red-haired woman and she returned the favor by doing the same to his neck. The two Uzumaki thrust against one another while her perky orbs squished against his chest and he held onto her lower back while pounding his member into her walls.

Karin's crimson eyes stared against the clone's cerulean eyes as he raged his throbbing glory into her warmth and she rode him while holding onto his shoulders. Her ass hit his crotch as he held onto her lower back while she wiggled her hips together on his manhood and he pressed his lips against her before their tongues reunited in a lust-driven frenzy.

The clone moaned as Karin's tongues dueled against his and she ran her fingers through his hair. The blonde lay back and took the fiery redhead with him.

Her breasts jiggled and swayed on his heart as he shot his member upright into her walls. Karin stroked the clone's cheek with her other hand as she shook her waist atop his cock and it rubbed against her innards with great power.

Karin's moans continued within the clone's mouth as he rumbled his manhood into her body and she wagged her tongue against his. He placed his hands on her rear and squeezed it as he pumped his member into her warm wetness.

Neither of the Uzumaki was tired from their previous round of sex thanks to their innate stamina and he gave her ass a firm smack. In response, she broke the kiss and bite into the clone's neck with great speed.

"Karin-chan, you lunatic!" The clone yelped as she grinded her canines on his neck like a vampire and he groaned while rocketing his cock into her entrance. Karin grazed the clone's neck as she rolled her hips against him and he winced before placing her on her back.

This blonde male found that Karin refused to take her canines off his neck as he thrust into her caverns and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust his member into her pussy and she finally took her mouth off his neck after some time had passed.

"I told you not to get smart with me, Naruto-kun." Karin moaned before the clone nodded and she leaned in close again. He nearly froze before realizing she was licking her bite mark and he calmed down enough for his thrusts to be focused for more power.

Karin moaned as her tongue brushed on the Naruto clone and she moaned at her orgasm being right around the corner. He closed his eyes while pounding his growth into Karin's tightening womanhood and she started to tenderly kiss his bite mark.

The clone moaned as Karin's tongue licked against his mark until a hickey was formed and she smiled at her work before kissing him again. He palmed Karin's breasts as he pumped his member into her pussy and her hips bucked against him.

She whimpered as kissed the other Uzumaki and he fondled her breasts to assist building up her orgasm. He succeeded as his semen erupted from her wetness and splattered onto his crotch.

Karin moaned with glee as their release flowed from her pussy and once he was done, he noticed Naruto standing next him. The clone nodded at his original before getting off Karin and she looked up at her relative before quickly onto each of her limbs.

"All right, Naruto-kun, show me what you've got." Karin said before Naruto kneeled down and entered her warmth. He held onto her breasts and squeezed them against one another as he pummeled his member into her wetness.

Another moan caught her attention and Karin looked to see Anko with her hands against the wall with a clone banging his member into her from behind. He groped and kneaded her breasts while running his member into her folds.

A grin filled with lust was spread across her face as the clone plowed his length into her wetness and Karin moaned as Naruto placed his head over her shoulder before kissing her cheek and she looked at him before kissing him.

Naruto and Karin's tongue slobbered on one another as he drove his member into her walls and squeezed her mounds. Anko moaned as the clone behind her toyed with her bosom and groped them as they jiggled forward from his erection striking her walls.

Sweat rained down Naruto's forehead from his countless rounds of sex with each of the kunoichi present and most of it flew off of him as he shot his crotch forward. Karin moaned into Naruto's mouth as he gripped her tits and pulled them downward while the clone's fingers buried themselves in Anko's chest.

Karin held her ground as Naruto pounded his cock into her wetness and she groaned as he grew within her walls. He licked the inside of her mouth as he shot his length into her entrance as he tweaked her nipples and she moaned as her fluids washed out of her body along with Naruto's.

Anko grinned as the clone's seeds burst from her entrance and poured from her pussy onto the ground. Naruto pulled out of Karin and she found herself with another partner only a few moments onwards.

He turned his head and noticed a sweaty Hinata laying on her side before he flashed over to her. She looked up at him and smiled at finally having the true blonde in question appear before her.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled up at Naruto, who kneeled down and stroked her cheek before entering her. She balanced herself on her hands and knees before Naruto kissed her.

"Miss me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto smiled before noticing three other clones putting all of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Anko in similar poses. They all looked to Naruto and they all looked to their respective partners.

"On your marks…" The first clone said.

"Get set…" said the second.

"Thrust!" Naruto said before he and his clones began to pound their members into each of the kunoichi. As for Hotaru and Samui, they were currently bucking their hips as they rode their clones and their cum-stained faces were smiling with true lust.

Samui thrust her pussy down onto the clone's member as he thrust up into her wetness with the Naruto Hotaru was riding holding her by her legs. Her eyes watered with tears of pleasure forming in her eyes and her breasts bounced into the air.

All of Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Anko's breasts swayed forward as Naruto and his clone plowed their members into their walls. Hinata smiled as Naruto jerked his cock into her womanhood and Sakura fell onto her front while her partner gripped her ass for balance.

Ino smiled at her friend as she was groped by her partner and Temari closed her eyes as the blonde behind her charged his hips forward. An excited moan came from Tenten as her breasts flew forward and Karin rolled her hips forward on top of the blonde she rode.

Samui moaned as her mounds were pressed together and groped by the clone underneath her. Along with the other kunoichi, Anko's breasts swung forth as the clone pounded his rod forward into her walls and Hinata's own ample assets bounced just above the ground.

All of the kunoichi's eyes sparkled with lust as each Naruto sent his respective member flying into their entrance and the original blonde sank his fingers into Hinata's breasts. He pulled the blue-haired heiress back and sat back before she sat in his lap.

She moaned as Naruto shot his member up into her pussy and she bucked her hips to match his speed. He kneaded and caressed her heaving mounds while the blushing woman looked down at his length flying into her innards.

Hinata whimpered as Naruto's semen burst from her warmth and Hotaru's face was temporarily frozen with untamed lust as the clone's release exploded from her pussy. The same could be said for each of the kunoichi, who came with their respective clones within seconds of each other and among the ones on their knees, Ino and Anko had the most pleasured looks on their faces.

With the exception of Naruto, each of the clones freed their partners and gave them more than enough time to rest before ultimately switching partners. Naruto smiled at his clones before looking at Hinata and pressed his lips against hers before he restarted his thrusts.

_Meanwhile_

Kinkaku and Ginkaku rushed towards the shack as they had sensed Naruto had been in danger earlier and both were intent on getting to his location as quickly as possible. They traced his chakra to the shack and stopped in front of it.

Despite not sensing any unfamiliar chakra, they burst into the shack and they were in such a rush, that they didn't even notice the powerful stench in the air. They came to the only room and opened the door with much speed.

"Naruto, are you…ok?!" Kinkaku and Ginkaku said before all of Naruto, his clones and each of the kunoichi looked at the burly shinobi with shock. They all stopped moving their hips and gawked at Kinkaku and Ginkaku before they slowly closed the door.

After some time had passed, the moaning resumed again and Kinkaku and Ginkaku looked at each other with confused faces before shrugging their shoulders and taking their leave.

* * *

Despite it taking so long to complete, every last sentence I wrote was worth it for all you reading this and some might say I used to many girls but I am **_Naruho's_** arch-enemy, after all.

Having the Zetsu clones use the spore technique to capture Naruto and his friends was the only way I could think of that they could imprison them since we weren't given an explaination on how any of Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura or even Naruto himself were captured in the doujin.

Speaking of the girls added in this remake, you all have **_Sketchfan_** to thank for suggesting all of Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Karin and tricking the Zetsu was a fun idea to do since they were too perverted to focus on the possibility of Naruto breaking free. I felt like it was a good idea to have Naruto go at it with each girl before ultimately finishing with his beloved Hinata.

Take care.


End file.
